With the popularity of portable computing devices, such as tablet and laptop computing devices, users are operating such devices in a wide variety of environments. Many of these environments do not have the typical workspace area of typical workstations and may include areas, such as couches or beds, where there is no workspace to place the computing device.
There have been approaches to providing mobile stands for computing devices for use in such environments. One approach for a mobile stand is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,006,970 to Piatt. The mobile stand comprises a strap that wraps around the body of the user, and a platform coupled to the strap and for supporting the computing device.